The letter of Valentine
by Kez-o the Brave
Summary: Ok. Just to get this straight In this story Seph is Vince's son. A letter is all that is left of Vincent. He's gone. Here is his story.R&R, OOC.
1. Chapter 1

**The letter of Valentine **

**Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer: Don't own nothing._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm not really meant to be writing this… but I really can't hold it inside of me any longer. I've held it all inside so long… So long I've held it all bottled up, hiding it in the darkest corner of my soul.

When you all will be reading this, I'm already gone. I really couldn't bear to see the hate in your eyes. Call me a wimp, but I don't think I could live on, seeing it.

It hurts, you see. I don't think you can understand, but it means my everything.

I'm not really sure how I'm supposed to write this… Neither do I know how I'm supposed to begin or end this story. It hurt's by just thinking about it… after all, this is the story of my life; of my dark past.

It never is easy to write about a secret you want no-one to find out.

I'm really sorry that I cannot be with you longer. I really wanted to, even if it never really looked like it.

But you guys made me change; you made living, no BREATHING, bearable for me. You're the only sunshine in my life, which strongly shines through the dark clouds…

Heh heh, sorry for being a sucker for melodrama. But I guess you already knew that.

But I meant it. It's all true.

I really shouldn't waste your time like this. But I want it all said, before you get to know ME.

You'll probably hate me after you find out.

I'm sorry everyone. I tried to fix it, and I never intended to lie to you. I am truly sorry for everything.

Well, the things you know aren't even half of it. I'll begin from the very beginning, so that nothing will be missed.

I was born in a small village in Wutai. My father was never really home, and my mother died in childbed, giving birth to my younger sister.

With my father never home, mostly gone to who-knows where, I took care of my sister.

It wasn't easy, and it was really hard, being poor and all.

We lived like that for almost 10 years. On the winter of the 9th year, my father was killed by a monster, in the outskirts of town.

We were really poor as I said, even more so with our father gone. I tried working, but with the village so small, there weren't much I could do.

Some of the kind villagers helped us with food and clothes, but as always it weren't enough.

Haha, it's a common story, I know. But I am human… Or at least still a part of me is, I guess.

Well, I and my sister, Vermillion, emigrated to Midgar, the biggest town of all. Far from home, yes, but a great city must mean great things can happen, right? At least we thought so, but oh how wrong we were.

We got a small apartment in sector 4, wasn't the best… Actually it was one of the worst, but at least it was a roof over our heads.

We hadn't much for luggage, and leaving Wutai for another country was looked upon as betrayal. We couldn't turn back, still we were happy. Here we could start a new life.

We didn't know much of the city; everything was so new to us. I got a job in a food store, after much time waiting. We lived on, getting by just fine. But when we didn't I could just pickpocket one of the rich snobs in the sectors above.

One and a half year passed.

With me being 17, and my sister 12, we lived well enough.

About two months after Vermillion turned 12, she got sick. As many young, the pollution, and many other things, was too much.

… I tried so hard… I really did…

That's when I heard of Shinra. Of course I've heard of Shinra before, but I heard of The Turks. Doing Shinra's dirtywork for money… I needed that money for medicine.

I went there, as many others. I don't know how many else I competed with, but I laid my soul in it. I could throw knives, do martial arts and such, I am from Wutai after all.

I was one of the three they picked as rookies. A gun was laid in my hand, and I was sent out.

It was hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I need reviews! Please write to me! I want to know what you think.

If you don't... I'll be sad TTTT...

/ K


	2. Chapter 2

**The letter of Valentine**

**Chapter 2**

_Disclaimer: Don't own Final Fantasy. I just have to face it…; I never will either. _

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I got my pay check.

But I was too late. My sister was beyond help, she died later on at the best hospital I could afford.

She was the only one I'd ever had. I loved her, still do… I missed her so much… Without her… everything lost it's meaning…

I shut myself up. Never talked much, kept to myself, never bothering to get friends. Did my job...

I was the perfect killing machine.

I learned to shoot, and soon I did it well. I rose in rank, and was celebrated as the youngest Turk making it so far.

I became feared.

It was new to me, and I hated it. Everywhere I looked, I saw fear. I guess I deserved it, even though it broke my heart.

Don't take me wrong. I never liked my job. I hated it with a passion.

But there is no quitting in The Turks. Quitting or "retiring" is the same as being killed.

I thought of quitting The Turks. I played the thought in my mind; like a child plays with a football. Over and over, and over again. But I could never do it.

I'm ashamed of saying it, but I was afraid to die. I was afraid of that Vermillion would hate me, for not being able to save her from her sickness. Foolish thoughts, I knew she loved me, and didn't blame me.

She'd said so before she died. She knew that I have easy to take the blame entirely on myself. But still I couldn't be able NOT to blame myself. She was my sister. My LIFE. Still I couldn't save her in time.

I hated myself, loathed me even.

The years passed by so fast. Flashing by, still moving far to slow at the same time.

I saw Midgar change. Some of my old comrades in The Turks, was killed in action, or became M.I.A. I even cried for them late at night. Even though I tried to not care, I couldn't stop myself. They were human beings…

They were my comrades. My friends.

Everything changes over the years. Few things stay the same. I know that… Still… it's hard to accept.

New Turks came, small rookies. I pitied them. I knew most of them were there for the money. I myself was no exception when I joined. I knew most of them would die in a couple of months, and those who didn't…

As I said, there's no way out of the Turks.

Old faces were replaced by new ones, yet I was the only one to remain alive. All of them died. I was the only one left, left with the bloody memories. All the sin.

I became the Leader of The Turks.

I could get away with anything. I could take anything on my missions; I didn't have to pay for anything, except paying my rents. I could even KILL without getting in trouble. Everything would be taken care of by Shinra.

Never once did I use those privileges.

I saw Shinra's cruelty; I even helped doing the some of the crimes.

And all this time I was feared.

10 years passed. Already then I had so many sins to pay for. So many crimes had I committed. I'd even lost count. Too many…

I saw her one day. Chestnut hair, clever green eyes behind glasses, pretty little mouth…

White lab coat floating angrily behind her as she hurried though the corridor.

Later I found out her name was Lucrecia. Lucrecia Crescent.

I didn't knew it then, but she would change my whole life.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

... reviews people... reviews.. I'm desperate TTTT...

/ K


	3. Chapter 3

**The letter of Valentine**

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT claim to own either Final Fantasy VII or its characters. I merely write fic's about them, as I see fit… to amuse… m... err… YOU! Yes. To amuse you. :D**

**Or at least try.**

**AN: I know I haven't written for quite a while now. Forgive me. **

**I'll try not to butcher this fic too much, since my absence's from writing's been far too long. **

**Now enjoy!**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Lucrecia Crescent…

She became my reason to feel something, to act like I actually had feelings.

I've hid them for so long… I almost didn't know how I ever could bring them out again.

Lucrecia… She was the person I woke up for; the person who I though about the most.

…Thinking about her made the things I did a little bit bearable.

I could almost shut away all the killings, sin and blood.

I'd never talked to her, only watched her from afar in the corridors, hoping to see a flash of her beautiful face.

I'd never hoped to actually touch her, to speak to her.

I could barely look at her most of the times; I was too tainted.

She was a Goddess… and I was a beast; seeing her, but not wanting to taint her.

I always wanted to see her, catch a glimpse of her.

Even though it hurt in my heart, I always hoped to see her one more time.

Haha, yes. Now the drama's actually so thick you can touch it, but please bear with me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

On my free-time I now used to stay in the Shinra building, now having a reason to stay instead of going home and brood.

Hmm, maybe I do brood a little bit too much… My fellow Turks always used to say it…

You guys said it…

My companions began to notice something was different, after all, how could they not?

They began teasing me about it, asking if I was in love, or if I was sick.

Even though the teasing made me quite irritated, it made me smile at the same time.

It felt like I had friends.

I'd never had friends before, so at first I felt awkward.

They invited me to the come with them to the bar.

And I decided to actually let go, for once.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't intend to go on and on about that drinking is dangerous.

I don't wish to sound like a parent; after all, some of you actually are about my age.

Though I have to admit, the killer headaches I had afterwards…

I despise them still.

You might think that I, the stone-faces man/beast, had drank before…

I'm sorry, I have to disappoint you. Even though I was the leader of the Turks…

They drank me under the table.

It mused them to no end, and after that, they made jokes about it.

It might not seem like much, but I guess they we're so surprised that even their leader was… human.

They bragged about it, till I beat them at their own game.

I guess if you're set on doing something hard enough you'll succeed in it.

… Or at least that's what I'm supposed to tell you. The truth is that I poured all my drinks in a plant that stood beside our reservated table, when no-one was looking.

It was one of these bar-nights I met her, talked to her.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I had just dragged home one of my subordinates to his apartment, and was on my way home. Then I saw her.

She was being robbed by a thug, a knife held against her as he rummaged through her purse.

Seeing the fear in her face made me furious, and a flash of my little sister that I couldn't help flashed in my mind.

She didn't know it then, but she was my world.

It may sound cliché, but for me, it was love at first sight.

I stepped in, and the thug, upon seeing my Turk suit; fled and dropped her purse.

I picked it up and gave it to her.

I guess I failed at the "hero-rescuing-the-maiden", since I had neither a fancy sword, armor nor a cape.

I didn't even have the noble white steed.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

I don't really remember the words we exchanged, or how I ever could open my mouth.

Her green eyes, looking at me, smiling softly… struck me like lightning.

She was _looking _at me… _smiling…_

I guess you can say it's a wonder I didn't faint on the spot.

I walked her home, and we talked.

I remember feeling awkward… and yet wonderful…

How she could walk home at night, alone, I could never understand. She later said that she believed in the good of all people, and that everyone deserves a second chance. And that chance was for seeing what's good and what's bad, and doing something about it.

I though she was just being naïve, and said so.

She laughed at me, eyes twinkling.

She had the most beautiful laugh I'd ever heard…

As I said good night, and walked home… I couldn't have been happier.

It was the best day of my life.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Ohohohoho… hope I didn't disappoint you too much with this chapter… OwO**

**And no! Vincent might seem like a machosist and a stalker, but neither is the case!**

**It's love. LOVE!**

…..** yeah…. I might re-write this chapter…. Maybe, if you don't like it…**

**Now I demand cookies! And reviews!**

**// K**


End file.
